heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-01 Avenger Wannabes Assemble!
Soho - The SoHo Abbey - Apartment 5B This apartment is actually rather large even for a flat of it's type: an open concept with only the bedrooms and the bathroom being walled off. A lot of money obviously went into customizing this apartment for its look is done to very specific taste. The walls of the apartment appear to be a beautiful white stone of some sort that carries down onto the floor as well and laid in such a manner as to resemble what one would expect the stonework to look like in a Palace. Directly across the the golden metal door that leads into the flat are two large, arched golden french doors which lead out onto a large balcony with the glass in them being covered by sheer, stormy blue drapes. The short hallway that leads to the three bedrooms and bathroom is to the far left of the apartment. This is also where the gourmet style kitchen is. The cabinets are all done in a dark red wood with frosted glass panels in them. A large breakfast bar wraps around and easily seats four to act as a divider between kitchen and dining area. In the center is a long island, over which hangs the high end cookware. The granite of the counter tops is a beautiful grey with almost blue colored veins running through it, seeming to contrast and complement the color of the cabinetry at the same time. The dining area boasts a long hardwood table of the same red wood as the kitchen cabinets and could easily seat twelve comfortably despite there only being ten chairs at the moment. There's one on each end and four to each side. Over the table is a large, ornate gold and crystal chandelier. The living area is, perhaps, the most impressive. Furniture that is overly large with deep and plush looking, stormy blue cushions while their frames are a golden metal with silver inlay. Around coffee table of the same wood that matches the rest in the apartment sits two chairs on each end and two small loveseat like couches on either side. To the right of all of this is a large entertainment center equipped with the latest and greatest and also made of the red wood that seems to be an accent throughout the apartment. The walls are covered in various forms of artwork that seems to display Old Norse writings, pictures of a great Golden Palace, a chunk of land that seems to float within space itself, and, of course, the personal sigil of the Almighty Thor, marking this as his Hall, while the two arched windows that frame the balcony doors are covered in sheer grey drapes that complement the blue ones on the doors themselves. Large area rugs cover the floor under the dining room table and the coffee table. Both are done in swirls of blue, grey and black with the occasional red here and there. Welcome to the Hall of Thor Odinson, a bit of Asgard brought to Earth. ------------- It's been an interesting hour or two. Eddie, Billy and Miguel have been talking and debating and, of course, eating some cheese fries and other junk food. But they finally came to a decision. It wasn't really difficult. It was just a matter of deciding on how to go about it. After Billy determined that Thor was home, they all got in costume and then flew over and entered via the balcony. Never teleport into the Thunder God's home. It could lead to startled messes. And pain. Stumbling as he lands, Axiom stops mimicking the powers he's borrowed. As much as he loves to fly and have those other powers, he's training himself to be quicker with picking up and dropping different mimics. As soon as his costume shifts back to normal, Axiom nods to his friends and opens the door to step in. He's still concerned about what's been happening but he's trying not to think too much about it right now. No need to redepress everyone. "Thor?" Thor is home. He's freshly showered and in the kitchen, barefoot, pouring himself a mug of mead in a soft silk tunic and loose fitting breeches. He seems to be taking a moment's respite from all the recent On Callness that's been going on. Well, voluntary On Callness, given that he's still a bit out of sorts over the rumors of his brother's death. There are a number of different options available to the prince and none of them sit right. It's got him in a marginally odd place. As Axiom's voice calls out, Thor looks up and leans sidewise a bit to peek his head out of the kitchen. "Spear," replies the Thunderer simply, both acknowledging the question and giving the youth a location. The company does not go unnoticed; Thor looks at the costumed stranger with a light question. Bunker's ready to give Axiom a hand when he stumbles but since the other recovers, he just follows the boy inside. He looks around for the Thunder God and then straightens up a bit on seeing him. At the look, he reaches up to lift his mask enough for Thor to see who it is and gives him a broad grin before putting the mask into place. Obviously, whatever brings them is Srs Bsns. Axiom sighs in relief as they catch Thor before the call takes him away again. He starts to explain Bunker when he notices the mask come up and just smiles. "Um. I'm sorry if we're interrupting but we wanted to talk to you about something important," he says, his own mask still nicely in place. The light question on his face smooths to a faint grin as Miguel reveals himself. Heroes these days and hiding their faces! Honestly! One might think they are hiding something. Blue-gray eyes turn to Axiom as he speaks, Thor sipping his mead as he steps into the living room proper. "Thou art not interrupting. I have recently arrived. Please, speak thy mind, Valiant One," Thor requests as he motions to the furniture in the living room before settling himself upon the sofa. "We want to join the Avengers!" Bunker exclaims then gives Axiom a small guilty look. They were going to let Eddie do all the talking since he actually lives with Thor but... Well, it's all so exciting! And since he's already in for a penny, he adds "And we'll be really great at it too!" Axiom nods, happy with the response so far. He starts to reply when Bunker's excited exclamation cuts him off. He just smiles though. "That's right. We want t-t-to help and join the team if we can." "Aye. This idea doth sound agreeable," Thor replies, taking another drink from his mug. "But as I am not the leader of that group of heroes, I am not the best person to speak to..." "Axiom, Wiccan and me have already been working as a team." Bunker tells Thor. Granted, only a couple times against street hoods but it counts right? Thor's barefooted and was cooking while the youngsters are in costume. "We'd make fantastic Avengers!" He is so completely, utterly, certainly sure of that. Axiom can't help but smile. Both Thor's reply and Bunker's enthusiasm have him in a pretty good mood. "You're not?" he's a little surprised. "We um...didn't want to go asking if you weren't okay with it too." Thor was not cooking, as evidenced by the fact that the apartment building hasn't burned down. There is, however, a fruit tray out on the breakfast bar, looking like its waiting for someone. Once more does the prince motion the lads over to the sofas. "Nay, Axiom. I am not. I am merely one of the warriors that they do call upon for assistance," is the reply given after mead is sipped. Bunker goes over to the couch and sits down, sitting upright instead of slouching and making himself comfortable like he usually does. "Who is? How does it work? Does everyone vote on it? So you'd vote yes?" The questions come without a breath in between them. Axiom heads over and sits down too. He chuckles quietly at Bunker's questions, knowing he sounds the same when he gets going. "Who would we ask to join?" Pepper Potts had promised to return to give Thor the tablet computer she'd brought last time she came by, and as she's finally got a bit of free time she has come back by. Pausing just outside the apartment door, she takes a deep breath. She really shouldn't be uneasy about this visit, but she is. She couldn't even really explain why. She just is. But it's silly to be uneasy. So she shakes her head to dismiss the uneasiness, and reaches to knock on the door. Thor takes that breath he needs to speak rather than live, only for the door to interrupt him. He leans forward to set his mug down upon the coffee table before standing. "Of this I am wholely uncertain. Though I can say that beyond a doubt would I vouch for the willingness of Axiom's heart. As I know thee not fully, friend of Eddie, I can not say the same for thee," Thor says as he moves to the door to answer the knock. "Not yet." Thor opens the door, and smiles at Pepper as he sees her. Stepping aside, and bids her welcome and enter, voice warm if still somewhat more subdued than what the red-head is used to. "My eyes see with joy, Pepper. Enter and be welcome." Bunker nods at what Thor says but any response is interrupted by the door and this Pepper person coming in. Since it's polite, he stands as she enters. Axiom stands as well. When he sees who it is, he smile. "Hello, Ms. Potts." Pepper Potts smiles as Thor answers the door and steps inside when invited, her eyes flicking to each of the other people in the apartment already. "I'm sorry, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" "Nay, fair Pepper. Thou art not. In fact, thy insights may be greater than mine in this," Thor replies, gently closing the door behind the woman as she enters. "Would thou care to join us," he asks of her, motioning to the sofa. "The youths have asked of joining the Avengers. I have not the full answers to provide them," he informs even as he makes his way to the breakfast to fetch that fruit tray. Bunker glances at Axiom as he seems to know who this is but she seems to have some idea of how the Avengers work so he just looks interested. Axiom leans over to whisper to Bunker. "She's Pepper Potts. She works for Iron Man," he explains. He then smiles sheepishly to Pepper. "All three of us wanted to join." Pepper blinks at Thor in surprise, especially considering she's heard ZERO about the Avengers or anything to do with them since that whole quinjet debacle. She suspects that Tony has been very quiet about it for her sake, and maybe it's time she confront him about it. "I can try." She looks at the young people and steps forward, offering her hand to the closest of them. Thor collects the fruit tray and returns to set it upon the coffee as Pepper speaks with the youths. In a simple silk tunic and breeches and barefoot, the prince settles himself back to his seat to listen. Bunker takes Pepper's hand to shake and beams. "I'm Bunker, Miss Potts. It's so /good/ to meet you!" It must be good it Thor's going to her for advice. "Axiom, Wiccan and me, we want to join the Avengers because we're really good superheroes and would make the team simple awesome! Awesomer!" He starts to frown the glances back to Axiom. "Is awesomer a word? Your English is very difficult to speak, you know." Axiom nods when his name is said, shaking Pepper's hand once its available. "It's more awesome, Bunker," he says. He only knows since he uses the term so often. "Bunker's right, we w-want to help." Wiccan grins at Bunker and shrugs. "Awesomer always worked for me, except maybe for a few people, then its awesomest, but Axiom is right the proper English is more awesome." The last said with s small smile and a blush while he looks over at Thor. Sure the man is straight, and taken, and way way way out of his league but can you blame him for having a crush? When his time comes up the teen, who judging by his costume is a major Thor fan boy, shakes Pepper's hand. "I am Wiccan. We want to do the right thing, to help people." Pepper Potts shakes Bunker's hand, blinking in very momentary confusion about his English comment. She covers it well, though, as she nods to Bunker and then looks to the next young person. "Well, I'll admit I wasn't exactly prepared to be conducting interviews right now, but maybe we can play this by ear, hm?" She gestures to where the three costumed individuals had been sitting. Then she claims a seat opposite them and pulls her tablet computer out of her bag. Taking notes is always a good thing. Thor all but lounges comfortably, glad to have a reason to just sit and rest after nearly a week of fly fly fly save the world fly fly fly. As the three boys introduce themselves, Thor sips at his mead. "I can vouch for Axiom and Wiccan, m'lady, as they are both members of mine house. The other boy, I know, but not well enough to speak up his behalf." "I am new to America." Bunker tells Pepper. "When I saw the American government making teams of superheroes to battle the evil villains and serve the cause of justice and light, I knew I had to come to this land and give them my help!" And meet Nightwing because there's a picture of him in his costume hanging from Miguel's bedroom wall back home. "But I came to see New York City first and met Axiom and now here I am, ready to be an Avenger instead!" "I can vouch for Bunker," Axiom remarks in that rare confident tone. "He's definitely a great hero and really good with his powers," and hot but Axiom keeps that to himself. Wiccan nods and grins some more before finding a nice place to sit up straight, hand reaching up to comb through his hair absentmindedly. "We can understand Miss Potts. We have been discussing it, and know a few other teenaged heroes that have been talking about creating a team kinda like the Titan's but not so closely entwined with the military and were thinking about that and...well just going straight for the gold in joining the Avengers..." Pepper Potts nods, tapping at the screen, then starting to type quickly on the on-screen keyboard with the ease of MUCH practice. "All right. So that I have everything correct ... may I ask what particular skills or abilities each of you have to offer?" Thor glances about then stands to get everyone some drinks. He takes his mug to refill it, before returning with it and glasses of water for each. The waters he sets down, the mead he nurses. He's just here for moral support? "I make bricks!" Bunker declares proudly and holds up a hand to show off a normal, brick sized translucent brick. Hard bricks or soft bricks. One brick or many bricks." And the one is joined by several more forming a little wall. He also drops his hand and they stay where they are. "They go where I want them to go." And the wall starts floating across the room. "They can hit things very, very hard or keep things from getting hit. I also fly on my bricks and float on my bricks." Running down, he looks to Axiom and Wiccan to see if he left anything out. Axiom watchees Bunker's demonstration with a grin. "He's really good with the bricks," he chimes. When it comes time to talk about himself, Axiom blushes and squirms. "I um...well, I'm learning how to fight. And I can make other people stronger," he ruffles his own hair. "I can copy other people too. And um...I'm kinda a fanboy..." Wiccan watches and smiles a little watching how fast Pepper types on that pad, if he ever gets one he is sure he is going to end up like that...if he does not blow it up more times than he does his phone. He watches Bunker with a grin and nod. When time coems for his turn he stands up and moves to the center of the room. "Iwantaflower, Iwantaflower, Iwantaflower." With a flash of light a white lily appears in Wiccan's hand as he lifts into the air and floats too Pepper to offer it. "I can fly, throw lightning, and can do magic..sort of. I'm still learning about some of the magic stuff. Axiom is too modest. He can boost the powers of other heroes making them a whole lot stronger, and can copy our powers and use them just about as well as we can." With only a brief look toward Thor as he's getting drinks for everyone, Pepper reaches into her bag again and pulls out a second tablet computer. This second tablet is far more rugged looking than the sleek metallic one that is Pepper's constant companion, and it is offered to Thor without a word even as she keeps taking notes. She smiles reassuringly to Axiom and raises her eyebrows as he explains what he can do, but waits for follow-up questions until after she takes the lily from Wiccan. "Thank you. "Bunker, have you had a chance to test the limits of your brick-making? Say, how much force they can exert or stop? Axiom, if what Wiccan says is true, you are being too modest. Being able to enhance what others can do is very useful." "Agreed," Thor adds, collecting the tablet. He sets his drink down to eye the device, fingertips running over it until on sheer luck he gets it turned on. There's that bright flicker to his eyes, that childlike wonder of the mortal-made wonder in his hands. Sadly, the wonder fades quickly as incomprehension surfaces, and after a moment Thor moves to set the item down on the coffee table. "Si." Bunker answers. "My bricks can easily break concrete and carry very heavy things. Unless I make them very soft and then you can fall asleep in them like a baby. It is not easy to describe since I can do so many things with them." Axiom goes crimson as Wiccan speaks, smiling a little. "I um. I guess it's true..." he trails off awkwardly. It's nice having friends speak up for him like that. His eyes flick to Thor when the tablet is handed over and he watches curiously. The fading wonder makes him frown a little, Axiom making a mental note to try to help the Thunderer figure the device out. He then nods quickly. "Bunker's bricks are really versatile. I've felt them and used some myself." Pepper Potts ahs and nods to Bunker. "That precise a control over your constructs is indicative of a high level of skill." She's still rapidly typing away on her tablet. "Axiom, how about your ability to mimic? Is it limited to mutations, or magic, or anything specific?" She's really guessing here, she has no idea what the Avengers' recruitment would be like. And she's now really wishing Tony were here to help. Thor notes the desktop picture on the pad he set down. A cute golden lab PUPPY! After taking another drink, Thor picks up the pad again, and grins at the picture. Yay, puppies. "Si, I have been using my powers for many years." Bunker agrees. "The whole village would help and make suggestions like the time it rained and rained and rained and the cows got stuck in the mud up to their bellies so Senior Delgado, he suggested I try to make pincers like a crane to pick them up while he and Senior Reyes used long sticks to break the suction and it worked and we got all the cows back safe and then had a big celebration and I played the flute while Lupe and Esteban played the rattle and drums and everyone danced and ate much too much but lots of the chickens died so we had to eat them anyway. They were very good." "Um," Axiom blinks. "I'm actually not sure. The mimicking is still kind of new but I've copied all sorts of powers and even stuff like Thor's hammer or somethings called the Quantum Bands," he replies. "I'm still figuring it all out," is added. He then blinks at Bunker. "You play the flute?" Pepper Potts can't help but raise her eyebrows briefly at Bunker's story, but it's not in any way derisive. She then nods to Axiom. "Figuring out your limitations is a good goal." She glances over at Thor then and reaches with one hand to tap on the puppy's face icon on his new tablet's desktop. It opens a browser page, the search for YouTube already in place. Thor oos silently as YouTube puppies start playing. With a nod of thanks and not wanting to interrupt further, the prince collects his drink and steps out on the the balcony to sit on some Asgardian patio furniture so he can giggle like a girl at the youtube puppies playlist. wee, puppies. Bunker nods to Axiom. "Oh, yes. It is the Aztec double flute. Senior Jiminez taught me how to play. He is one of the elders and can trace his family back many centuries all the way to a priest of Tezcatlipoca. He knows all about our people and taught us all how to speak Nahuatl and those of us who wanted to learn, how to play instruments. He is very wise." Axiom nods to Pepper. He wants to know his limits. He's convinced he has a lot of them. The teen ends up blinking a few times as Thor steps outside, head tilted to the side. A glance is given to the others before Axiom shrugs. "I'd love to hear you play sometime," he says to Bunker before settling back into his seat on the couch. Pepper Potts smiles a bit, adding another little note to her tablet."I would honestly be surprised if Tony hasn't already started building a new facility designed for people with unique abilities to use for training purposes." She finally saves off the notes on her tablet and sets it on the coffee table. "Well, I can't think of anything else right now. Do either of you have any questions that I can try to answer?" A chuckle drifts from the balcony. Thor still watching youtube videos. He can be summoned when you want him. :) Bunker shakes his head at the question. "No, I have no questions." When can we start Avengering not being something she can answer, probably. Axiom pauses for a moment, blushing again. "Umm...do you think maybe we c-could meet Iron Man sometime?" he asks quietly. Yes, fanboy. Pepper Potts chuckles softly at Axiom's question. "That, I can very possibly arrange." Since, you know, she's the one that schedules his LIFE for him. What? No more puppies? And no more mead? Thor stands and steps back in holding the touch pad. he heads to the kitchen first to pour himself a refill before plopping down on the sofa in his 'spot'. He sets the touch pad down on the coffee table and takes another drink. Ah, YouTube! You know how to cheer a guy up. When Thor comes back in and sits down, Bunker starts to grin and holds out a hand. A translucent hammer forms made of dozens of small bricks and then he throws it and it flies around the room before returning to his hand. "I have been practicing!" Axiom grins. "Thanks, Ms. Potts," he's happy about that. He perks up a bit more as Thor returns. And then its hammer time. Axiom just laughs a bit. "I've been practicing too." Pepper Potts smiles at Thor when he returns, and at the two young men. "Well, if there's nothing else, I should probably be going." She picks up her tablet computer and sets it in her bag. Thor looks up as Pepper moves to leave and holds up the touchpad. "Thine item," he asks of her. Because he left before he was told it was a gift. Bunker grins over at Axiom as the hammer disappears and then sits back now things are over. Axiom nods too and sits. "I think that's a gift for you, Thor," he chimes in. Pepper Potts smiles at Thor. "Yes, it is." She moves to stand, shouldering her bag. Thor smiles at the gift, nodding and setting it down by his side. "My thanks Pepper," he says as he drinks a bit more of his mead. Ah, it's so good to have a 'night off'. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs